wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ephemeral (QueenPeril)
Intro ''' '''Philosopher / Naturalist / Artist / Elder This is my entry in thePixel Gif contest . First Impressions Your first impression of Ephemeral is that he’s old. Very old. And to be honest, he is not the nicest dragon to look at, his rainwing scales depicting duller, muted colours. But when you get past all that you will see that he is a lovely dragon who is part of nature. Description Do you see? How the fog creeps along the ground, tendrils flicking upwards? How the trees seem to shimmer and change? How the water is disturbed by the slightest of ripples? No, of course you don’t, no one ever does. Other than me…. ~ Ephemeral His Rainwing traits start to show up here. His body build is that of a Mudwing with Seawing aspects, like the bioluminescent scales along with gills and the webbing. His scales tend to blend into the background/ landscape which gives him a dullish appearance, Most of the time he has scales the colour of dark chocolaty brown bark (like the trees in the gif) but also likes a deep green with a strand like leaf pattern (like the leaves in the gif) or a dark blue green (like the water in the gif). He is very rarely seen with ghostly fog white scales that shift like his scales are made of living fog. He has lichen growing on some of his scales along with the underside of his wings. This shows his age and some would say, his wisdom. Personality Ah but this swamp is full of life. That is ... if you know where to look and how to see? ~ Ephemeral He is a calm tempered dragon who is slow to anger. He is patient and lives in the present, appreciating each day as it comes. He is kind and gentle mannered. He loves nature and appreciates the beauty of it. Younger dragons find him frustrating due to his slow and peaceful nature. He is quite philosophical. He understands some of the world’s secrets. He admires the fragility of life. There are times where he finds himself lonely and part of him regrets not finding a mate. He is scared to love another dragon. He has seen into the void and does not fear it Backstory Isn’t it wonderful how …. ~Ephemeral Ephemeral was born long before the War of the Sandwing Succession. He grew up as a hybrid but faced little discrimination. His mother was a pure Mudwing and his father was a Seawing Rainwing hybrid. Sadly his father passed away when he was about 2 years old and they never really got to know each other. His unit consisted of him, Russet and Sienna, with Sienna being their bigwings. His mother unlike most Mudwing mothers visited her children and made an effort to know them. His trauma with fire comes from his younger years. A blaze, intentionally set killed his sibs, Russet and Sienna alongside with his mother, who was visiting them. He saw them and heard them crying out for help then crying out in pain while he stood outside, safe, paralyzed by fear, as the house burned down. He blames himself for their deaths for if he had helped … then they may still be alive to this day. After the fire he ran away to the swamp at only 6 years old. The swamp seemed to teach him the ways of the swamp and his connection with nature improved over the years. Over the years he drew, he painted, he swum, he sung, he danced, he gazed at the stars, he wrote occasionally and he philosophized. There came a point when he stopped counting the years. The War of the Sandwing Succession started and ended during his life, yet he paid it no heed. He continues to live in a swamp because it is empty of other dragons and is a peaceful place. And it has become his home. The swamp seems empty and desolate but is full of life if you know where to look. Abilities and Skills “Youngsters, these days … so impatient. ~Ephemeral His skills and abilities include water breathing and camo scales. He is in tune with nature. Flaws and Weaknesses His weakness or flaws include trauma from the fire that killed his family. As he is old he has slower reflexes. Being a peaceful dragon means he has not fought in a long time. And some would say not having fire breathing or venom is a weakness. Hobbies ''' > He enjoys lying underwater, feeling the silky gentleness of the water. He spends days at a time doing this. His scales have been rubbed smooth by the water. > Swimming > He writes occasionally > Draws nature > Is a philosopher > Likes star watching '''Gallery 9B4F9A4C-2FC3-4A2B-B97C-EE8469802889.gif|Art by Mark Ferrari? emphereal smoky with lichen.png|smokey form with lichen. jada base. coloured by me Emphearl typical wood form.png|wood form. jada base coloured by me empheareal wood from with lichen.png|wood form with lichen. jada base, coloured by me Ephemeral.png|Wood form by QualityVibes. TYSM!!! Ephemeral woof form.png|By Oblivion EphemeralLN.jpg|By LimeyTheRainwing Original coding base by Kelpie from the Free Formats page Coding modifications by QueenPeril Pixel gif does not belong to me The jada bases were modified by me but were originally created by Jada. Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters